


Über das Pflanzen von Saat und das Schnitzen von Stein

by Bythia



Series: Just Write: Trope Bingo 2020 - Deutsche Übersetzung [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cabbage patch babies, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Zu Beginn des zweiten Frühlings nachdem sie Erebor zurückerobert haben, sinnieren Bilbo und Thorin über die Zukunft und über die verschiedenen Arten, wie Hobbits und Zwerge zu ihren Kindern kommen.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Just Write: Trope Bingo 2020 - Deutsche Übersetzung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023724
Kudos: 4





	Über das Pflanzen von Saat und das Schnitzen von Stein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Planting Seeds and Carving Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128054) by [Bythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung meines Eintrags für das Feld "unerklärliche Babies" des Trope Bingo 2020 des "Just Write" Servers auf Discord. Das erste Bingo an dem ich je teilgenommen habe. Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf hinein gestürzt und hatte eine Menge Freude damit.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bilbo stand auf dem kleinen Balkon, der in die Seite des Berges gehauen war und nur durch einen geheimen Gang von den Räumen des Königs unter dem Berg aus erreicht werden konnte. Der einzige, der ihn hier zu finden wusste, war Thorin und Bilbo kam häufig hierher wenn er Zeit für sich brauchte. Nach ihrer Reise vor mehr als einem Jahr hatte Bilbo entschieden hier bei Thorin zu bleiben, aber in einem Berg voller überschwänglicher Zwerge zu leben war noch immer so ungewohnt und verschieden zu dem ruhigen Leben, das er im Auenland geführt hatte, dass es ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zu viel wurde.

Dieses Mal hatte es Bilbo allerdings nicht hier her gezogen weil er nach ein wenig Ruhe suchte, sondern um die weite Ebene um den Berg herum in Augenschein zu nehmen, in der er bereits die ersten Anzeichen des Frühlings spüren konnte. Vor einem Jahr war das Land, das den Einsamen Berg umgab, noch ein Ödland gewesen, aber Bilbo hatte um Hilfe des Auenlandes gebeten. Es waren nur wenige Dutzend seinem Ruf gefolgt (und hatten dabei all seine Besitztümer mitgebracht), aber die Arbeit, die diese wenigen Hobbits hatten verrichten können, hatte für das Land wahre Wunder gewirkt.

Der Winter klammerte sich noch verzweifelt und das Land, aber für einen Hobbit war bereits das erwartungsvolle Vibrieren der Erde in Vorfreude auf den Frühling zu spüren. Bilbo wartete voller Ungeduld darauf, die Früchte der harten Arbeit sehen zu können, die er und seine Landsleute in die Ebenen um den Berg herum gesteckt hatten. Die anderen Hobbits würden mit dem Sommer in Richtung des Auenlandes aufbrechen, um zu ihren Leben dort zurückzukehren. Nur zwei junge Paare hatten entschieden hier zu bleiben, um sich hier ihre eigenen Höhlen an der Flanke des Berges zu bauen.

Bilbo lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück, als starke Arme sich von hinten um ihn schlossen, und ließ sich in die Umarmung seines Zwerges fallen. „Der Frühling kommt.“

Thorin brummte. „Das heißt nur, dass du viel zu viel Zeit außerhalb des Berges verbringen wird.“

„Du wirst lernen damit zu leben!“, erwiderte Bilbo lachend. „Ich bin wirklich nicht dafür geschaffen das ganze Jahr über in diesem Berg zu bleiben! Ich brauche die Erde unter meinen Füßen und meinen Garten so sehr wie du die Schmiede und den Stein um dich herum.“

„Wirst du zumindest eine Leibwache akzeptieren?“

Bilbo seufzte. „Wenn du mir Zwerge finden kannst, die mir auf den Feldern und im Garten zu helfen wissen. Ich würde sie nicht damit langweilen wollen nur herum zu stehen, während ich den Menschen von Thal mit den Pflanzen helfen.“

Er fand Thorins Sorge über seine Sicherheit außerhalb des Einsamen Berges übertrieben, aber er hatte während der vergangenen Monate gelernt es zu akzeptieren. Obwohl Thorin über alle Maße erleichtert und erfreut war seine Heimat zurück zu haben, fühlte er sich hier noch immer nicht vollkommen sicher und Bilbo konnte kaum leugnen, dass er von ihrer Gemeinschaft das angreifbarste Mitglied war. Thorin hatten ihnen allen gegenüber einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, aber Bilbo war nicht der einzige, der sich mit einem Leibwächter hatte arrangieren müssen.

„Das du das noch immer hast“, murmelte Thorn.

Bilbo sah auf die Eichel in seinen Händen, die er gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Fingern gedreht hatte seit er hier her gekommen war. Sie war von so viel größerer Bedeutung, als Thorin bewusst war, aber Bilbo wusste noch immer nicht wie er dieses Thema mit seinem Partner ansprechen sollte. Es war ein Geheimnis der Hobbits, aber er wünschte sich verzweifelt es mit Thorin teilen zu können.

„Wirst du sie pflanzen?“

Bilbo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es werden viele Jahre vergehen bevor wir in der Lage sein werden diese Saat zu pflanzen. Wir werden zuerst einen Garten anlegen müssen, einen den wir beide pflegen und hegen.“

„Warum brauchen wir einen Garten um eine Eiche zu pflanzen?“ Thorins Stimme war erfüllt von der Verwirrung, die Bilbo erwartet hatte.

„Weil das, was aus dieser Eichel wachsen wird, kein Baum sein wird“, erwiderte Bilbo lachend.

Thorin seufzte. „Du sprichst mal wieder in Rätseln.“

Bilbo schloss seine Finger um die Eichel, die voller Leben in seiner Faust vibrierte. Er drehte sich halb herum, so dass er zu Thorin aufsehen konnte, ohne dessen Umarmung zu brechen. „Für Hobbits gibt es zwei Wege neues Leben zu erschaffen. Unsere Frauen können natürlich ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen tragen, aber es ist für jede Kombination von zwei Hobbits möglich eine spezielle Art von Saat zu erschaffen aus jedem möglichen gewöhnlichen Saatkorn. Diese Saat wird in einem Garten gepflanzt, der von beiden werdenden Eltern gepflegt werden muss, und das Kind wird in den Wurzeln der Pflanze heranwachsen, die aus dieser Saat entsteht.“

Thorin runzelte die Stirn. „Jede Kombination von zwei Hobbits?“

Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hobbits kommen nicht sehr viel aus dem Auenland heraus, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast. Ich bin vermutlich der erste Hobbit, der die Liebe seines Lebens in jemandem einer anderen Rasse gefunden hat. Es scheint so, dass tatsächlich nur ein Teil der Eltern ein Hobbit sein muss.“

„Aber wann ist das passiert?“, fragte Thorin verwirrt.

Bilbo hob die Augenbrauen. „Was glaubst du denn? - Dieses Märchen, das dein Volk begonnen hat zu erzählen, über unser ungebrochene Liebe, die den Fluch auf dem Arkenstein gebrochen hat, mag ja schön und gut sein und ich werde ihnen nicht öffentlich widersprechen, aber was in diesen Minuten geschah war eine ganz andere Art von Magie.“

Kein Hobbit würde jemals wagen die Erschaffung eines erdgeborenen Kindes Magie zu nennen. Wenn man einen Hobbit danach fragen würde, würde dieser darauf bestehen, keine Magie zu besitzen. Aber Bilbo hatte den ganzen Prozess niemals als etwas anderes als magisch betrachtet und die Minuten, in denen sie diese Saat erschaffen hatten, hatten das für ihn nur bestätigt.

„Es mag unsere Liebe zueinander gewesen sein, die dich aus der Goldkrankheit befreien konnte, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das was den Fluch auf dem Arkenstein gebrochen hat, die Erschaffung dieser Saat war - so ungeplant und sogar unbemerkt das auch geschehen ist. Es kann nur Lady Yavannas Segen gewesen sein, der diese Art von dunkler und abscheulicher Magie brechen konnte.“

Bilbo vermutete, dass Lady Yavanna in all dem vermutlich sogar noch sehr viel direkter eingegriffen hatte, denn er hatte niemals zuvor davon gehört, dass eine Saat erschaffen werden konnte, ohne dass es von beiden Eltern ein bewusster Akt war. Und das konnte es von Thorins Seite aus nicht gewesen sein, weil der Zwerg überhaupt nichts darüber gewusst hatte, und Bilbo selbst hatte ganz sicher nicht daran gedacht, bis er den Arkenstein in seiner Tasche hatte zerbrechen hören im selben Moment als er gespürte hatte, wie die Eichel in seiner Hand von unbändigem Leben erfüllt wurde.

Thorin hob eine Hand, um seine eigenen Finger um Bilbos Faust zu schließen und ihre so verbundenen Hände gegen seine Brust zu drücken. „Dieses kleine Ding hält das Leben unseres Kindes in sich?“

Bilbo lächelte zögernd. „Ja.“ Er hatte Ablehnung und Protest von seinem Zwerg erwartet über diese vollkommen fremdartige Möglichkeit ein Kind zu erschaffen, aber er konnte nichts davon in Thorins Gesicht erkennen, sondern nur Staunen und Freude. „Aber es wird noch viel Arbeit von uns abverlangen tatsächlich ein Kind daraus wachsen zu sehen. Und eine Menge Vorbereitung bevor wir überhaupt damit beginnen können.“

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir, bevor wir diese Saat pflanzen müssen?“, fragte Thorin.

Bilbo blinzelte. „So viel wir brauchen. Das Leben in dieser Saat wird nicht schwinden, es wird nicht wieder eine einfache Eichel daraus werden. Diese Saat wird ausharren, solange wir beide am Leben sind.“

Thorin atmete tief aus. „Gut. Wir brauchen eine stabile Gesellschaft hier, bevor wir darüber nachdenken können ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Ich habe geholfen Fili und Kili in Armut aufzuziehen, weil meine Schwester und ihr Mann nicht warten wollten, aber ich werde kein weiteres Kind einem solchen Leben aussetzen.“

Bilbo nickte überrumpelt. Es waren weniger die möglicherweise ungünstigen Umstände für die Kindheit ihres Sohnes oder ihrer Tochter, die ihn dagegen protestieren lassen würden diese Saat sofort zu pflanzen, und viel mehr die Zeit die sie darin würden investieren müssen ein erdgeborenes Kind wachsen zu lassen, denn mit der Situation wie sie im Moment war würden sie diese Zeit nicht aufbringen können.

Thorins Akzeptanz war aber noch aus einem anderen Grund überraschend. Er schien nicht einen Moment über den Gedanken zu hadern, dass sie ein Kind zusammen haben könnten. Bilbo hatte im vergangen Jahr oft von gemeinsamen Kindern geträumt, aber nie gewagt mit Thorin darüber zu sprechen, weil er seine Ablehnung gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich hatte mehr Zweifel von dir erwartet“, gab Bilbo zögernd zu.

Thorin runzelte die Stirn. „Weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, was wir erschaffen haben?“

Bilbo lachte leise. „Nein, ich konnte kaum von dir erwarten etwas zu bemerken, von dem du keine Ahnung hattest. Aber darüber, ein Kind in der Erde wachsen zu lassen, statt im Körper einer Frau. Es gibt mehr als einen Grund warum Hobbits diese Information nicht mit Außenstehenden teilen.“

„Es hat niemals eine Zwergin gegeben, die in der Lage war ein Kind in ihrem Leib zu tragen, so wie es Elben und Menschen tun“, sagte Thorin leise. „Für mich ist es weniger befremdlich ein Kind in den Wurzeln einer Pflanze wachsen zu lassen als im Körper von irgendjemandem.“

Bilbo blinzelte. „Wie erschafft ihr eure Kinder?“

„Wir schnitzen sie aus dem Stein. Es ist der selbe Weg, wie die ersten unserer Art von Mahal erschaffen wurden“, erklärte Thorin. „Es gibt nur wenige Frauen unter uns und keine von ihnen war jemals schwanger. Obwohl unsere Männer in der Lage sind, Frauen anderer Rassen zu schwängern, wie Kili mit seiner verdammten Elbin gerade bewiesen hat!“

Bilbo lachte angesichts Thorins Ärger. „Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass Tauriel ein Teil deiner Familie ist.“

Thorin schnaubte. „Ich werde niemals davon überzeugt sein, dass sie Kili nicht eines Tages zurücklassen und ihm damit das Herz brechen wird. Das tun die Elben mit Sterblichen immer. Aber ich werde meinem Neffen zur Seite stehen, sollte es während meiner Lebzeiten geschehen. - Und es ist unsere Familie, nicht nur mein, oder nicht?“

„Darüber wäre ich sehr glücklich.“ Bilbo legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Obwohl wir bisher keinerlei offizielle Bekanntgabe vorgenommen haben, auch wenn ich deine Räume teile seit sie wieder bewohnbar sind. Wir funktioniert das für Zwerge?“

Thorin lachte. „Du glaubst, der Zwischenfall, den du vorhin ein Märchen genannt hast, ist nicht Mitteilung genug?“

Bilbo schnaubte. „Du solltest wissen, dass jeder respektable Hobbit mehr Umwerben erwartet, als ein lächerliches Kettenhemd!“

„Ich wurde von mehreren Seiten darüber informiert, dass du alles andere als ein respektabler Hobbit bist, seit du uns in solcher Eile auf unsere Reise gefolgt bist, dass du die Hälfte der notwendigen Dinge vergessen hast!“

„Ich war sehr respektable bevor du aufgetaucht bist!“, beharrte Bob.

„Ich bereue wirklich nicht, dich aus dem Leben gerissen zu haben“, murmelte Thorin.

„Und ich werde niemals bereuen, dir gefolgt zu sein.“

Es hatte Momente während ihrer Reise und besonders an ihrem Ende gegeben, als er gedacht hatte, es zu bereuen. Aber dieser winzige Moment, in dem sie es zu Stande gebracht hatten den Fluch auf dem Arkenstein zu brechen, der so lange auf der Familie Durin gelastet hatte, hatte so vieles für Bilbo verändert.

Bilbo schloss seine Augen, als Thorin ihn küsste. Als sie Erebor erreicht hatten, war er sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er Thorin einen Freund nennen konnte, obwohl er sich sehr bewusst gewesen war, dass er den Zwerg gern mehr als nur seinen Freund genannt hätte. Er war noch immer verwirrt darüber, wie sie aus der Eichel eine Saat hatten erschaffen können, so angespannt wie ihr Verhältnis zu dieser Zeit gewesen war.

Thorin lehnte sein Stirn gegen Bilbos. „Was brauche wir, um unser Kind wachsen zu lassen?“

„Einen Garten, wie ich gesagt habe“, erwiderte Bilbo. „Einen gedeihenden Garten und wir beide müssen jeden Tag einige Stunden darin arbeiten. Das Kind wird viel Pflege benötigen, solange es in den Wurzeln ruht. Und es kann zwischen drei bis fünf Jahren dauern, bis es die Erde verlassen wird. - Wir müssen uns sicher sein, dass wir so viel Zeit investieren können, bevor wir die Saat pflanzen.“

„Ich weiß nichts darüber einen Garten zu pflegen“, murmelte Thorn.

Bilbo lächelte zusichernd. „Ich werde es dir beibringen.“

„Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, ein Kind mit dir aus dem Stein zu schnitzen“, gestand Thorin ihm. „In ein paar Jahren, wenn sich hier alles etwas beruhigt hat. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das zur Sprache bringen sollte. Wir müssen noch immer so viel übereinander lernen.“ Er seufzte tief. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde, wenn der andere Elternteil kein Zwerg ist. Du hast nicht die gleiche Wahrnehmung für den Stein, die ich habe. Wie solltest du spüren können, welcher Felsen unser Kind beherbergt, oder wie es darin liegt, so dass wir wissen, welchen Teil des Steins wir wegschneiden müssen um unser Kind daraus zu befreien?“

„Wir werden es einfach versuchen müssen“, erwiderte Bilbo lächelnd. „Es hat auf meinem Weg funktioniert, warum sollte es auf deinem nicht auch möglich sein? - Wie funktioniert das, ein Kind aus dem Stein zu schnitzen?“

Thorin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich … bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es in Worte fassen kann. Es ist eine Art von Wissen, mit der jeder Zwerg geboren wird, und wir sprechen niemals mit einem anderen als unserem Partner darüber. Wir werden in unserer Heimat den Teil des Felsens suchen, in dem wir unser Kind spüren können. Und damit meine ich ganz Erebor. Dann schneiden wir einen großen Bereich darum herum heraus und bringen ihn in das Zimmer, dass wir für unser Kind vorbereitet haben. Wir werden den Stein genau studieren, über Wochen oder Monate hinweg, und Skizzen darüber machen, wie unser Kind darin liegt. Dann werden wir beginnen die Wiege wegzuschneiden, bis wir unser Kind heraus geschnitzt haben. Während dieser ganzen Zeit wird einer von uns immer bei unserem Kind bleiben, und wenn wir die Wiege vollständig entfernt haben, werden wir bei ihm bleiben und unsere Familie wird sich außerhalb des Kinderzimmers versammeln für die Stunden, die unser Kind brauchen wird um aus dem Stein zu erwachen.“

„Also sollte ich lernen Stein zu bearbeiten, bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach unserem Kind machen.“

Thorin lachte. „Das ist vermutlich ratsam. - Hast du bereits einen Ort im Sinn für unseren Garten?“

Bilbo seufzte schwer. „Das ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Normalerweise suchen wir uns einen Ort direkt hinter unserer Höhle, geschützt vor dem Weg davor, so dass er nicht von jedem gesehen werden kann, aber für uns trotzdem gut erreichbar ist. Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten letztes Jahr, und habe nach einem geeigneten Ort Ausschau gehalten, aber ich habe nichts gefunden, dass sich … sicher und nah genug angefühlt hat.“

„Es sollte ein Ort sein, den außer uns nur unsere nahe Familie erreichen kann?“

„Ja.“ Bilbo hob die Schultern.

Thorin sah zur linken Seite des Balkons. „Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich diesen Ort als Startpunkt meiner Ausflüge über den Berg genutzt. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann gibt es ein Plateau nicht zu weit über uns. Wir können eine Treppe in den Stein hauen und dort unseren Garten anlegen.“

„Wie groß ist es?“

„Zwei Mal so groß wie das Plateau bei der geheimen Tür, die wir genutzt haben, um in den Berg zu gelangen.“ Thorin legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ist das zu klein?“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn als er versuchte sich an die Ausmaße des besagten Plateaus zu erinnern. Er war seit dem Tod es Drachen nicht mehr dort gewesen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vermutlich sollte es reichen.“

Er verließ Thorins Umarmung, steckte die Eichel in seine Hosentasche und lehnte sich über die Brüstung um die Seite des Berges zu inspizieren. Sie befanden sich auf der südöstlichen Seite, mit dem See und Dale in Sichtweite zu ihrer Rechten. Die Flanke des Berges war nicht so steinig wie um das Eingangstor herum, und es wuchsen sogar ein paar Bäume auf dem Abhang.

„Vorsicht!“ Thorin packte Bilbo an der Hüfte und zog ihn zurück.

„Ich weiß wie weit ich mich vor lehnen kann ohne zu fallen!“, rief Bilbo lachend. „Der Boden hier sieht gut aus. Es würde nicht viel nutzen, wenn wir Karren voller Erde durch den ganzen Berg schleppen müssten! Glaubst du wir könnten irgendwann zu dem Plateau hinauf klettern? Es ist wohl besser einen Blick darauf zu werfen, bevor du dir all die Mühe machst eine Treppe zu bauen.“

Thorin schnaubte. „Ich werde mit Kili und Fili eine Leiter für dich anbringen. Deine Füße sind nicht dafür geschaffen, an der Seite eines Berges hinauf und hinunter zu klettern! Ich brauche wirklich keine Wiederholung deines Falls in den Grauen Bergen.“

„Das war nicht meine Schuld! Hier wird es keine Steinriesen geben, die gegen einander kämpfen!“

„Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mir meiner wachsenden Gefühle für dich bewusst wurde“, murmelte Thorin. „Ich habe immer noch Albträume darüber.“

Bilbo schnaubte verärgert. „Ha! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen, so wie du reagiert hast!“ Er drehte sich um, um zu Thorin aufzusehen. „Werden wir das wirklich tun? Uns auf ein gemeinsames Kind vorzubereiten, meine ich? Alle nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, so dass wir mit dem Prozess beginnen können sobald Erebor als Königreich wieder auf sicheren Beinen steht?“

Thorin umschloss Bilbos Gesicht mit seinen Händen und nickte lächelnd. „Werden wir. Ich kann nicht darauf warten ein oder zwei Kinder durch den Berg stürmen zu sehen, mit deinen Augen und deiner Nase und meinen Haaren.“

Bilbo grinste. „Ein oder zwei? Weißt du, für Hobbits sind sogar noch vier oder fünf Kinder wenig. Ich bin das einzige Einzelkind im gesamten Auenland in den letzten paar Generationen gewesen!“

Thorin starrte ihn aus weiten Augen an. „Wird mehr als ein Kind aus unserer Eichel wachsen?“

„Vielleicht zwei, wenn wir Glück haben“, antwortete Bilbo lachend. „Die meisten jungen Familien pflanzen drei oder vier Saatkörner zur selben Zeit und die Kinder scheinen einen Sinn dafür zu haben, wann ein guter Moment ist um aus der Erde gekrochen zu kommen in Bezug auf das Alter ihrer Geschwister.“

„Schon drei Kinder sind ein Wunder für einen Zwerg! Es ist nicht so einfach ein Kind im Stein zu finden.“ Thorin schluckte schwer.

Bilbo lächelte sanft. „Lass uns einfach abwarten, was die Zukunft für uns bereit hält. Lass uns unseren Garten anlegen und dein Königreich in einen Zustand bringen, an dem wir uns nicht über Lebensmittelvorräte im Winter oder die Behausung für die Karawanen sorgen müssen, die noch immer eintreffen. Wir können über die Anzahl unser Kinder sprechen, wenn wir ein sicheres Heim für sie errichtet haben.“

„Unser Königreich.“ Thorin küsste ihn, bevor Bilbo protestieren konnte. „Du bist mein Gemahl und das warst du seit wir den Arkenstein zerbrochen haben, kein Zwerg in diesem Berg würde das jemals bezweifeln. Du wirst mir erklären müssen, wie dein Volk um die Hand des Auserwählten wirbt, damit wir auch diesen Traditionen folgen können.“

Bilbo lachte. „Du hast meine volle Zustimmung.“

Zumindest würde es amüsant sein die Reaktion der Zwerge zu den Traditionen der Hobbits zu sehen. Bilbo hatte ihnen nie viel Bedeutung beigemessen, und ein Teil von ihm hatte begonnen sich darüber zu wundern, ob er nicht von Anfang an gespürt hatte, dass er diesen Teil seines Lebens außerhalb des Auenlandes finden würde.

Bilbo schloss seine Finger vorsichtig um den schmalen Zopf in Thorins Bart, den er endlich wachsen ließ seit sie Erebor zurück erobert hatten. Es war den Zopf, den Thorin ihm beigebracht hatte zu flechten, und Bilbo wusste, dass es für die Zwerge ein Symbol ihrer Beziehung war. Er trug einen sehr ähnlichen Zopf an der Seite seines Kopfes, den Thorin jeden Morgen neu flocht.

Während er den Zopf vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern drehe, sagte er: „Du hast mit dem Ende begonnen, der letzte Teil des Umwerbens eines Hobbits ist es, dass der Partner aus der wohlhabenderen Familie ein gemeinsames Heim erschafft, und das hast du bereits getan.“

**Ende**


End file.
